


Different Amazing

by meansgirl



Series: Lemon Pie [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meansgirl/pseuds/meansgirl
Summary: Bitty loves it. He absolutely, with no qualifiers, loves sex with Jack. He has wondered, though, if given enough time, they will get to be something other than shudderingly grateful to be together every time. And he wonders, what will it be like then?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is pure filth. Check the tags, make sure you're cool with the porn contained herein, but nothing too shocking is gonna go down. This takes place some time before Got You, which is part of this series but not required reading for this fic at all. Not much in the way of plot here, folks. I would like to thank the amazingly insightful saekhwa for doing beta work on this. She seriously rules, you guys. Any remaining errors are entirely my bad. 
> 
> Also this title is awful, I can't name stories.
> 
> ETA: I totally changed the title ;).

It’s already dark out when Bitty arrives in Providence. He was so delayed getting in this time that Jack was able to meet him at the station. They say hello with a quick hug, sneak a peck on the lips in the car, and catch each other up on their days on the way to Jack’s place. Once they’re behind the closed door to the condo, they kiss against it.

 

This is how it almost always goes. They spend a lot of time talking, because it’s all they _can_ do between visits, so being together in person starts off physical. It rarely stops with kissing. Once it did, because Jack got a phone call from George and it derailed the routine a little. And another time, because Bitty took a hard check the night before and Jack’s hands on his back made him wince and Jack noticed, and things stayed pretty chaste after that. But it rarely stops with kissing and almost always results in clothes shed on the way to the bedroom.

 

This time is no different. They make out in the foyer and then stumble down the hall to the bedroom. Bitty always expects it to be frantic from the door ‘til it’s over, but it never really is. It always slows down somewhere, goes tender.

 

It’s like that now. They kiss, fast and heated, between items of clothing being yanked and pulled off. They tumble to the bed once they’re both naked, and that’s where it slows. Their kisses lengthen and go deep instead of hungry. They move against each other like they need to relearn the feel of their skin when it’s together. Jack fingers Bitty open and fucks him slowly, kisses him through his orgasm and buries his face in Bitty’s neck through his own. They murmur to each other after, a little breathless, but mostly just lazy and sated.

 

Bitty loves it. He absolutely, with no qualifiers, loves sex with Jack. He has wondered, though, if given enough time, they will get to be something other than shudderingly grateful to be together every time. And he wonders, what will it be like then?

 

It really is late, so at the part where they usually get out of bed and move on to their plans for the rest of the day, making dinner together or going out in Providence, or whatever they discussed the day before, Jack says instead, “Nap?”

 

And Bitty says “Yes, absolutely.”

 

They end up sleeping too long and wake up close to midnight. They eat cold leftovers standing up in the kitchen and leaning against each other, then stumble to the living room to find something on Netflix. Twenty minutes into a documentary, Bitty puts his phone down and tells Jack he needs a shower and goes.

 

He allows himself to take forever in the shower, feeling weirdly energized but at the same time too relaxed. Once he dries off and puts on a pair of Jack’s pajama bottoms--rolled twice at the cuffs and the waistband folded down--he doesn't go straight back to the living room, instead faceplanting on the bed and staying there for a while, head on his folded arms, eyes closed, breathing.

 

It's never like this when he’s here. They try to pack as much activity together into the short time frame of Bitty’s visits, and tend to stick to some sort of schedule so they can sleep and get up early and work out and maintain a semblance of their normal routines. This, being up late, being lazy, doing something as mundane as zoning out in front of Netflix--it’s like a fantasy. A boring fantasy, but an intimate one all the same. It's not their lives, right now. But Bitty is happy to pretend it is.

 

He hears Jack start the shower again and decides to stay put. He drifts, thoughts slipping from impending midterms to spring break to the cream cheese crust he’s been working on for his next vlog. He doesn't notice the shower turning off or the bathroom door opening.

 

He does notice the sound Jack makes behind him.

 

Bitty cranes his neck around and finds Jack in the bedroom doorway, towel around his waist. He smiles and says, “Honey?”

 

Jack stares for a moment. “Are those my pants?”

 

“Oh,” Bitty shrugs. “Yeah. You don't mind, do you?”

 

Jack shakes his head. “No. I don't mind.”

 

Bitty moves to flip over in the bed.

 

“ _Don’t_.”

 

Bitty freezes. “What?”

 

“Um. I mean. Could you stay like that? Please?”

 

Jack looks… intense would be a word. Bitty turns onto his stomach again.

 

“Like this?”

 

“ _Fu-_ yes. Just like that.”

 

Bitty can't see Jack anymore. He keeps his head down on his folded arms and waits. He hears the soft sound of Jack’s towel hitting the floor, and then feels Jack's hand on his ankle.

 

“Jack?”

 

“You look amazing,” is what he gets in response, which--

 

“I'm not-- is it the pants?”

 

Jack tugs Bitty’s ankle then grabs the other one and yanks, sliding Bitty across the bed until his legs dangle off the side. The motion slides the bottoms almost obscenely low on Bitty’s hips. “It's not the pants,” Jack says, tracing a finger along the folded waistband. “Maybe a little.”

 

Bitty’s heart picks up speed, Jack’s tone making his face burn. He says, “Tell me what it is.”

 

Jack's finger curls under the edge of the fabric and he tugs a little, then Bitty feels the press of Jack’s lips against the exposed skin, just along the lowest part of his back, not quite the swell of his ass. It makes Bitty’s breath catch anyway.

 

Jack says, “I do like you in my clothes,” and squeezes his way up Bitty’s thigh, thumb pressing into the crease where his leg gives way to glutes. “I like you in my bed. I like that your hair is still wet. I like your back.”

 

As if to prove it, Jack trails a series of hot kisses up Bitty’s spine until his lips come to rest at the nape of Bitty’s neck.

 

Bitty can feel the hard press of Jack’s cock through a thin layer of flannel. He wishes he had any way to get some leverage and push back against it. He says nothing because he can't _think_ with that and Jack’s breath against his neck.

 

Jack presses his hips forward, rutting against Bitty’s ass once, twice, and says, “Is this okay?”

 

Bitty groans into his arms. “Yes.”

 

Jack bites his shoulder, just lightly, a press of teeth like a promise while the weight of him keeps Bitty pinned to the mattress. He brings his mouth to Bitty’s ear and Bitty curves into it, shivering from the strange tickle of Jack’s breath and the heat of his lips.

 

Jack says, low, right into his ear, “I want to fuck you again. Can I?”

 

Bitty whines, shoving his own hips against the bed. “Please,” he gasps, with his forehead still pressed against his own folded arms. “Jack. Yes.”

 

Jack slides back down, this time taking the waistband of the pajama pants and tugging them along with him until they stop at Bitty’s spread thighs. He leaves them there, putting his hands on Bitty’s bare ass and squeezing.

 

“First can I just--” Jack says, in stops and starts. “I don't know. Bits, can I-- I don't know what I want or what I'm asking.”

 

Bitty turns his head, pressing his cheek to his wrists. He can only barely see that Jack is there in his peripheral vision. “I don't either,” he says. “Why don't you just touch me and if I need to say no I'll say no.”

 

In response, Jack moves away. Bitty hears a drawer open and shut before he comes back. Jack traces one finger down Bitty’s spine and doesn’t stop, trailing it between the cheeks of his ass, skimming over his hole and then back up. He drags it down again, and lets his finger slip inside a little. Bitty remembers to stop holding his breath and makes a sound to let Jack know he should keep going.

 

“You’re still a little loose,” Jack says, shaky, like that alone is a turn-on. “I knew you would be.”

 

Bitty shivers. He hears the click of the lube being opened; that’s what Jack went into the drawer for, of course. He expects Jack to take his hand away and bring it back cool and slick. Instead, Jack just shifts the hand still on Bitty to grip Bitty’s ass and then there’s warm, silky wet pressure on his hole. The surprise of it makes him jump. “What--”

 

Jack pulls away a little. “Tell me if you don’t like it.”

 

“Oh my god,” Bitty moans, pressing his face harder into the circle of his arms. That’s Jack’s _tongue_. The idea of it makes Bitty insane-- He can’t tell if he’s embarrassed or excited, doesn’t know if it’s weird or not.

 

But Jack brings his mouth back, the stubble on his cheeks rough against Bitty’s skin, his tongue hot and teasing against him, circling his hole and then stroking up from his perineum and it’s a lot, it’s so different and it feels filthy. Bitty still can’t get any friction against his cock, not with his legs hanging off the side of the bed, and he _wants_ to, but then again he doesn’t. He _likes_ this, and Jack has never mentioned wanting to do this and maybe if Bitty stays still, stays here and lets Jack lead the way, he’ll find out what else Jack wants but doesn’t mention.

 

Jack pulls back again, replacing his mouth with his slippery fingers, but Jack surprises Bitty again by sliding two straight inside, no gentle easing of the way like he always does. It’s a sudden fullness, but not painful, not with how turned on Bitty already is and how stretched Jack got him earlier. It feels good, a little rough, and Jack doesn’t go slow at first, for once. He fucks his fingers in firmly, twists them, thrusts them again. Bitty doesn’t know what sounds he's been making, because for a second there, he was too overwhelmed to notice his own reactions. But once Jack gets going, every thrust punches a small noise from Bitty’s chest.

 

“Baby--” Bitty gasps. “That’s so good.”

 

“Yeah?” Jack shoves in a little harder on the next push of his fingers, and Bitty cries out.

 

“ _Yeah_.”

 

Jack’s fingers withdraw, and then his tongue is back. Jack uses his other hand on Bitty’s hip to pull him even further off the bed, leaving his cock trapped between his belly and the mattress but his balls in reach of Jack’s squeezing fingers. Jack manages to tug the pajama bottoms the rest of the way off, and his nails scratch at the backs of Bitty’s knees on their way by.

 

It’s kind of rough, a little torturous and frustrating. Bitty feels like he could come, if only Jack would pull him closer and jerk him off or push him away and let him rut against the sheets. But Jack does neither, just alternates his mouth with his fingers, shoving deep into Bitty over and over and then soothing the stretch with his tongue. His fingers run teasingly over Bitty’s balls, squeeze at his ass and thighs and then plunge back into him while Jack bites and licks around them.

 

By the time he stops, Bitty is almost sobbing. It’s so good and not enough. He’s burning up, skin hot all over and on fire around Jack’s fingers. He says something like that, borderline begging, and Jack surprises him by laughing softly.

 

“You keep wiggling,” Jack says. “It's amazing how much you move and the noises you make. I love it, Bits.”

 

Bitty whines in response and Jack covers his body with his own to kiss his neck. Bitty turns his head and they kiss, sloppy, while Jack’s cock slides temptingly against Bitty’s ass.

 

“I want to do this without a condom,” Jack says to Bitty’s cheek. “Someday.”

 

Bitty goes numb at that revelation and wants to say _So do it, do it now, please oh my god._ But he doesn't, because even as gone as he is on how amazing Jack feels, he knows this deserves a little more discussion. He says, “Yes,” and, “Jack, _god_. We can do that.”

 

Jack moves back, keeping his cock where it is, shifting so he slides against Bitty’s hole and squeezes at his hips. His breath shudders out of him. Bitty can hear it and feel it in the tremors of Jack’s body over him. From the second this started, Bitty has felt pinned and sort of at Jack’s mercy and that’s something he had no idea he desperately wanted to be. The thought that Jack could just slip inside him right now and Bitty couldn’t do a thing to stop it floats through his mind and gives him the distinct feeling of butterflies in his stomach. That’s interesting. That could be a thing. Bitty knows with a certainty that all he has to do is tell Jack no, and Jack would stop everything. But he doesn’t know if he could bring himself to say no, because he wouldn’t _want_ to. He feels beyond control and common sense, maybe a little delirious.

 

Good thing for him that Jack seems to have some common sense left because he does eventually stop the slow tease of the head of his cock against Bitty, and Bitty hears the condom being ripped open, the hitch of Jack’s breath as he rolls it on himself.

 

“I think about this all the time,” Jack says, and Bitty thinks he’s slicking himself, judging by the sounds he can hear. It’s strange. He hasn’t seen Jack’s eyes but he can picture them right now, half-shut and dark blue. “Bits, _all the time_.”

 

“Me too,” Bitty says. “Want you. I’ve always wanted you.”

 

Bitty could fill a filing cabinet with three years of Jack Zimmermann fantasies. He’d like to start listing them out for Jack right now, but he can barely breathe let alone describe the many ways he’s imagined Jack fucking him.

 

Jack says, “Slide up the bed a little,” and once Bitty is where he wants him, presses against him, presses in, and doesn’t go as slow as he has in the past, doesn’t wait for Bitty to adjust because really, there’s no need, and in one smooth push, his hips are flush against Bitty’s ass and they breathe hard into the quiet of the room.

 

“Jack, just--” Bitty tries so hard to move, to do _something_ to encourage Jack, but he can't, he's so pinned down. He has to just say it. “Fuck me, please, now. _Jack_ , _now_.”

 

Jack says something filthy in French and Bitty knows it’s filthy because Jack’s voice has gone raw and rough. Jack does as asked and thrusts hard into him, then again, and again. Each thrust rocks Bitty against the bed and pushes involuntary whimpers from his chest.

 

Bitty clenches his fingers in the sheets and presses his forehead down, trying to muffle himself. Jack’s hand closes over the back of Bitty’s neck, squeezes just a little harder than he normally would.

 

“Don't do that,” Jack gasps. From anyone else in his position, it would be like an order, a command. But because it's Jack, and because he sounds as unhinged as Bitty feels, it comes off like a plea. “Let me hear it.”

 

And then he releases Bitty’s neck in favor of taking his hips in both hands again, his grip tight enough to hurt just a little, and pounds into Bitty with ruthless snaps of his hips.

 

Bitty turns his face to the side, the cool air of the room a shock on his skin. The sounds he's making have become shouts, every shove of Jack’s cock into him producing a hoarse _ah_.

 

Jack says, “You'll let me know if I'm hurting you.”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Bitty chokes. “Please don't stop, you can-- _ah_ \--go faster. Harder. Won't hurt me. Maybe-- _ah_ \--maybe a little but… but I--”

 

Jack pauses, balls-deep and panting. Bitty can feel the tremble in Jack’s thighs against his own ass. Jack says, “But you what?”

 

Bitty pants out several harsh breaths as his lungs try to catch up, and he realizes he's practically hyperventilating. He lets himself gulp down oxygen for another moment, the effort complicated by a couple tiny, teasing rocks of Jack’s hips.

 

“But I…” Bitty uncurls his hands from the sheets and presses his palms flat. He pushes up a little, to his elbows. Jack seems to understand what he’s trying to do and pulls out, helps Bitty get his legs up on the bed, get his knees up under him. Bitty looks over his shoulder and catches Jack’s wrecked gaze on his ass just as he feels Jack’s thumb slip inside him. He feels raw and open and empty, and the drag of Jack’s thumb burns. He finally finishes his thought as he turns away with a groan and goes down on his elbows again. “I want it to hurt a little. Wanna feel it tomorrow. Is that okay?”

 

“Yes,” Jack grits out behind him, climbing onto the bed behind him, and before Bitty can glance back again to see what his face looks like, he's filled up again with one swift stroke. Jack’s hips slap against his ass with that first thrust and then again with every one after, fast, cascading presses that hit Bitty in just the right spot inside.

 

“Fuck,” Bitty gasps, letting his head hang down. His elbows and forearms are pressed into the bed, holding him up and giving him leverage to drive himself back into Jack until they’re practically crashing together. It's _brutal_ and desperate, and Bitty doesn't know where the fuck this _came from_ but he loves it. He has never been more aware of how much bigger Jack is, as Jack gets one foot flat on the bed so he can drive in even harder. The angle change is _glorious._ All Bitty would need to do right now is get one hand on his own cock or for Jack to reach around and he would be done. He would come before he stroked himself once. He would barely need anything at all.

 

“Don't come yet, if you can wait,” Jack says, like he’s read Bitty’s mind. Like he’s become an expert on the signs that Bitty’s getting close. “Want it on me, Bits. Will you give me--”

 

“Anything,” Bitty sobs. “Baby, anything, _come on_.”

 

He knows that does it, that pushes Jack over the edge because the next thrust is longer, and then Jack jerks against him, manages to pull out and thrust back in once, twice, and then he’s groaning long, shuddering, and loud.

 

“Bitty, _oh fuck_ , Bits.”

 

Bitty feels like crying. Feels like laughing. Wishes he could see Jack’s face, because he's sure it's a _vision_ right now. But he stays where he is, catching his breath until Jack can pull out, and by the time Bitty flips himself over, Jack is already sliding into hazy post-orgasm blurriness. Bitty reaches out a hand and Jack takes it, pulling him up. Bitty doesn't think, doesn't stop to confirm what they're doing here. He just sits up and then yanks Jack down, shoving at his shoulder ‘til he lays back.

 

Bitty is already up on his knees with his hand around his cock before he thinks to ask. “Do you still want--”

 

“Yeah,” Jack says, his voice thick and low. “On my face?”

 

Bitty thinks he manages to nod. Jack tugs at his hand, urging him closer, and then he slides down until his shoulders are flat on the bed. He tilts his face and looks up at Bitty with hooded eyes, blissed-out and soft.

 

It takes no time at all. Bitty looks down at Jack’s slack mouth and exhausted eyes and the flop of his hair over his forehead, feels the burn of his own body where Jack has been, strokes himself hard and fast, and comes so hard he sees actual stars on the edges of his vision.

 

Having never done anything like this before, but having considered it in the abstract, Bitty thought it couldn't be… _loving._ He never knew that he could do something as dirty and forbidden as watching his come splash across Jack’s cheeks, over his lips, while also whispering, “Jack, I love you, I love you, you're perfect, I love you so much--”

 

Or that Jack could lick a drop of come from the corner of his mouth and look so tender and beautiful, and say it back, “Bitty. Love you, thank you, _thank you._ ”

 

Bitty reaches out one shaking hand to touch Jack’s cheekbone, tracing his fingers between the shiny droplets there. “Holy fuck.”

 

Jack laughs, a breathless, disbelieving thing. “I can't believe that just…”

 

“I mean, _whoa,_ right?” Bitty shakes his head and swipes his thumb over Jack’s cheek. Jack must be going for broke in his quest to shock Bitty to death tonight, because he turns his head fast and licks the pad of Birty’s thumb clean. “ _God_.”

 

“Is it too weird?”

 

Bitty blinks. “What?”

 

Jack shrugs, shoulders moving minutely against the sheets. Bitty decides to stop towering over him and drops down to lie beside him instead. Jack turns his head to look at him. “Any of that-- was it all okay?”

 

Bitty smiles, because that's so _Jack_. Bitty twists, reaching over to the nightstand for a couple of Kleenex. He turns back to Jack and sets about wiping Jack’s face clean. He swipes gently, using one hand to tilt Jack’s chin, and says, “That was the hottest thing you--we--have ever done. And I loved it.”

 

“It was different,” Jack says. It's a statement of fact and also, Bitty thinks, a question. Jack still looks relaxed and fucked-out. But there's a thread of anxious worry there that Bitty wants to be rid of.

 

“Yeah,” he agrees, tossing the Kleenex over the side of the bed. He snuggles close to Jack and presses his lips to Jack’s temple. “And it needs to happen again. If you want. Or… like, anything else you might want to do.”

 

“I don't know,” Jack murmurs. “There wasn't a master plan here or anything.”

 

Bitty laughs. “That's okay. I'll keep putting on random pieces of your clothing and just see what happens.”

 

Jack nudges him, blushing. “It wasn't the clothes. Not really. It was just… it was like there was time for it. I don't know.”

 

“I get it,” Bitty reassures him. He wriggles his way under Jack’s arm and tucks his head under Jack’s chin. “Listen, literally all the sex we have ever had has been amazing. _Literally all of it_. This was just different amazing.”

 

“I've been worried about hurting you.”

 

“I know that.”

 

“But… I didn't?”

 

“No, baby.”

 

Jack breathes deeply above him, and Bitty knows when he's having his hair smelled. It makes him smile against Jack’s neck. Bitty says, “I know you think I'm like, _so tiny--”_

 

 _“_ I _don't_ \--”

 

“Oh, but you do,” Bitty insists. “But I'm not that much smaller than you. And you… you would never hurt me. You would never do anything I didn't want. I trust you.”

 

“I trust you too, Bits.” Jack runs a hand up Bitty’s arm in an absent caress. “We could… Maybe we could try some stuff.”

 

“Some stuff?” Bitty snorts and tips his head back to look up at Jack. “Really? _Some stuff?”_

 

“Thank you for the chirps,” Jack says drily. “I did _just_ ask you to come on my face, I think I get a pass on the _words_ thing for now.”

 

Bitty outright laughs at that and nods. “Okay, honey. You're right. You did so good.”

 

Jack’s eyes drift shut a little at that and Bitty smirks.

 

“Like that, do you?”

 

Jack blushes. “You _know_ I do.”

 

“Yeah…” Bitty softens the smirk to a smile. “I've noticed it, maybe.”

 

“We can talk more about it later,”

 

“Okay. You goin’ to sleep? What time is it?”

 

Jack sits up to grab the blanket from the end of the bed and pulls it over the both of them. “It was almost 2 when I came in here.”

 

“Lord,” Bitty mutters. “If you wake me up at 6 and try to get me to go running--”

 

“No, no,” Jack says into Bitty's hair. “We’re staying in bed tomorrow.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Can we?”

 

Bitty leans up to press their lips together. The faint bitter taste of his own come still lingers on Jack’s. Bitty keeps the kiss chaste though, and says, “Yes. We can do whatever you want.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr adventuresinsuburbia.tumblr.com


End file.
